Dragon Ball: Rin, Clone of a Hero
Dragon Ball: Rin, Clone of a Hero is written by Yamcha626. Chapter 1 - Rin In a small village called Pint Village, lived a young man named Rin. A quiet teenager, Rin was the sixteen year old son of the village’s only farmer, Lentel. Rin never met his mother, and Lentel told him she died in child birth. Rin never really felt attached to his father. Lentel was a harsh man, and seemed to care more about his work then Rin himself. Almost all the food in Pint Town was grown at Lentel’s farm. Every morning, Rin would deliver the crops to the village, and work until midnight for upon his return home. Lentel never cut Rin any slack, and Rin felt more like a slave than a son. Rin was also troubled by another of Lentel’s attributes. Lentel looked nothing like Rin. Although he was afraid to confront Lentel about it, he suspected that Lentel was not his biological father at all. Rin had long red hair and hazel eyes. His skin was somewhat pale and which made his appearance seem somewhat unearthly. He stood at a full 6 foot 3 inches, making him a foot taller than Lentel. As a child, Rin had been beaten by Lentel whenever he disobeyed him. Eventually, he just learned to follow orders. He rarely ever spoke, and his face showed no signs of emotion. People thought he was emotionless, but that was untrue. He simply didn’t know how to express his feeling. They had been held in far too long. He had a pure heart though. On the outside, he was a tall kid with an appearance that made people whisper as he passed. Not that he was ugly, but the red hair and pale skin must have thrown them off. On the inside, he was a kid who didn’t understand hatred. He was a confused kid, who had only been taught to obey his father’s wishes. However, before we venture further into Rin’s story, we must venture back. Back sixteen years, when Rin came into this world. Chapter 2 – The Clone of a Hero Dr. Claim loved legends. His favorite was the story of the Dragon Balls. It intrigued him, and after a decade drove him to the edge. When his research brought him to one of the Dragon Balls, he completely lost it. He tried to harvest the power hidden inside of it, but ultimately failed. In the end, he came up with a different solution. If he could find out the people who have used the Dragon Balls he would have a lead on the secrets that they contained. His DNA scan brought up more than he intended. Some of it was obviously not form a human. In fact, some of the DNA seemed to match that of the energy of the Dragon Balls itself. Claim tried to work with that DNA, and he eventually found himself face to face with Son Goku’s DNA itself. How all of this exactly went down is hard to explain. What happened next is even harder. It must be noted that Dr. Claim was a genius despite being completely insane. In the end, he decided this DNA was more powerful than the Dragon Balls themselves. So the Doctor decided to generate a clone. The task became almost impossible. There was little to make the clone from, and the process was incredibly complex. In the end, Claim used the DNA of a deceased princess to complete the clone. The princess, named Leonui, had died of an unknown disease at the age of twenty one. Her people preserved her body in an enchanted glass tomb. Knowing that Leonui’s royal family had magical powers, Dr. Claim found the tomb and extracted some of her DNA. He was almost killed by guards as he fled but ended up only losing one of his arms. Somehow, he still managed to make it back to his lab and complete the clone. Remember that this was still a clone of Goku, but enhanced by Leonui’s cells. His genetic makeup was changed, giving him a drastically different appearance than Goku, but he still had the same power inside of him. He also inherited Goku’s pure heart. The clone, later known as Rin, was complete. However, his form wasn’t completely stabilized yet. Unaware of this, Claim let him out of his tube, only to be blown away by Rin’s extreme power. Claim instantly died, and his lab was destroyed. Rin’s body was still unstable and he was teleported to Thenter Island. Teleportation was a trait which came from Goku. This was where he was found by Lentel. Lentel had been driven out of his village on Thenter Island by a gang who had grown irritated with him. He had refused to sell them his crops due to their bad reputation, so they threw him into the wilderness. In that area, people could be savage. Expecting to die, Lentel huddled under a tree. He heard the wild beasts, but he didn’t know any way to get home. He simply sat there, having already given up. At that moment, however, he heard the cry of a baby. Lentel found the child, and that gave him hope. He took the boy, who he named Rin, and struggled through the wilderness. That was how Lentel and Rin came to Pint village. Every day after that, Lentel wondered who the boy he took in was. He never understood why Rin had been there. Still, Lentel loved Rin. He never showed it, because that was how he had been raised in his hometown. It was simply who he was. When they arrived in Pint, Lintel became a farmer. It was the only profession he knew and the Village people didn’t quite understand the technique. Lentel never told Rin the truth, and he was never quite sure why. To Be Continued. Category:Page added by Yamcha626 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Yamcha626